Max Payne: Chicago Hopes
by Sgt-Sparki
Summary: Deputy Chief Jim Bravura orders Max Payne to transfer to the Chicago Police Department, to get out New York, the city of madness. With the hopes of returning to life somehow, Max accepts and departs from NY...


Note

This is a Max Payne fanfiction crossover with the animes "Gunsmith Cats" and "Noir"

Enjoy

Sgtparki

Max Payne - Chicago Hopes...

Prologue

_I am Max Payne..._

_My wife and baby girl were murdered by those who developed the designer drug "V"... Valkyr. Joining the DEA, I worked as an undercover operative, restlessly searching for those who were responsible. Following trails of lies, I was framed for murder... but I was lucky to that the police lost track of me. After weeks of misery in the longest snow storm ever in New York... Helped by a contract killer, Mona Sax, we finally managed to find the person who was the head of the conspiracy...The person who was responsible for the murder of my loved ones and the complotting of the drug... was Nicole Horne..._

_Unfortunately, Mona was shot in the head - but having no other choice, I was forced to chase Horne before she could escape..._

_I killed Horne..._

_And survived..._

_After all the trouble... I returned to the NYPD... back to my previous job as a police detective. After tracking clues of a mafia war complot that started in a warehouse and ended at the manor of Albert Woden, who was one of the men that belonged to a group called the Secret Society - To which Nicole Horne used to belong to - Mona and I ended up being fooled by Vladimir Lem - The puppetmaster behind all this mess... Just for money, guns and the reputation for his stupid new club "Vodka"._

_Unfortunately, Vlad, the dearest of all my friends, was woken from his American Dream by the taste of his own Molotov Cocktails..._

_Mona disappeared... I guess for good..._

_After all this, Deputy Chief Jim Bravura, who barely survived himself, ordered me to get out of New York..._

_New York was a Necropolis, hungry for more corpses..._

_My apartment and the last photo of my loved ones was burned away due to the failed attempt to kill me via bomb delivery. Having no other choice, I accepted Bravura's plea for leaving NY._

_I was transferred to the Chicago Police Department - A place where Bravura thought nothing as crazy could happen as it did in New York._

_At first... It seemed that getting out of New York, the capitol city of madness, was the best that could happen to me... _

_Bravura was wrong... I was wrong..._

Although Max should have known, trouble once again began in a warehouse...

It was like a dejá-vu that followed him like a shadow. There were hundreds of empty bulletshells were lying on the floor... Stalking upon several several criminals who were up for a deal trading fillegal firearms for hardcash and packs of drugs... Max was forced out of his hideout due to the loss of his subtility thanks to wild gunfire from a woman. Although Max helped her shooting a few of the criminals, he ended up being attacked himself by her. Thanks to her attacking, many of the criminals managed to escaped, with the crates of drugs and weapons - making a run for it while he had his "fun" with her. Having no idea who the woman was, Max had no chance in following them - Each time he was about to make his move out of the place, she made sure that it was a bad idea to make that last move for the door. Bullets sung their melody of death as they flew past his side, just barely missing him. He did not have the time for identifying her. As Max ran out of cover, he ejected the empty clip from his handgun and shoved a new one within a second. She had the chance to shoot him... but the firearm she had was out of bullets... She was forced to reload as well - but as she ran past the isles, doing the same as he did, she figured out that just by the swiftness of his reloading procedure and his sense of counter her missed shots that her opponent was not the "usual man". Max was not in the mood for underestimating her either... but it was not going to be easy... With each step he made, he felt his old healed wounds from the past soring pain...

After a long skirmish of bullet hail and dodging... A sudden silence filled the whole warehouse. Not a single sound was made, but Max knew she was up to something... Of course, women always had to do things the stealthy way. It was a strange hunt that took at least two minutes, Max was suprised that he managed to move ahead silently without accidently making unneccessary noise... but after long moment of silence and sneaking, both suddenly found each other - unfortunately at the same time - and so close that they stood face-to-face. Both paused... startled... suprised more than ever. Even though both of them had a nervous finger, they somehow hesitated to trigger... They were far too suprised by spotting each other unexpectingly right around the corner.

_Her gun was aiming straight for my head..._

_Who was she...?_

_Once again, I had somebody aiming a gun straight for my head... and I was not in a mood for another unwanted guest in my head._

The air was filled with the smell of burnt gunpowder...

Both of them did not move at all. Max had a gun barrel pointing right upon his forehead, while his handgun was aiming practically at the chest of the other person. Looking beyond the barrel, he could not believe his eyes. His opponent was a young woman... who was at least a head smaller than him. For sure, he could have taken it as a joke - but there no room for humor... Her accuracy at gunning down the other criminals was just as deadly as Mona's. Max must have been a lucky devil, though... Taking a short look, the young woman had short black hair and blue eyes... wearing a tie clothes colored in khaki that actually made her look like an office girl. Despite her sweet and attractive looks, her aim did not shake at all as she held her Beretta straight for his head...

_Think... Damn it... Think..._

_...But then I had the idea... _

"...Who are you...?", Max asked.

_Way to go, wiseguy..._

_I wonder why I didn't come with this idea at the first place..._

At first, the young and rather small woman seemed to be sure that she had the upper hand in the situation, until she took a short look downwards at a split second and saw that Max had his 9mm aiming straight for her chest... Just the paused face of hers told him that she was in a locked up situation just like he was.

But then, she finally spoke in a low but soft voice, "_Not bad, hotshot..._"

_This was already getting crazy by the second... I could have been following the suspects... but instead, I'm being held back by a woman who was just as deadly as Mona. But finally having the time to talk, I wondered if she was gonna give in?_

End of Prologue

ooc: Hope you liked it. More to come soon (hopefully)


End file.
